<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Fallin’ by tincturedwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135858">Water Fallin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincturedwords/pseuds/tincturedwords'>tincturedwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bedside Vigils, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Explicit Language, Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Nyx Ulric, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kingsglaive as Family (Final Fantasy XV), Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Medical, Mild Gore, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nyx Ulric Whump, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, War, Whump, minor fight scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincturedwords/pseuds/tincturedwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx is grievously injured on a mission, but the MEDEVAC can’t fly at night with the current weather conditions nor can any other means of transport be executed safely. Libertus, Crowe, and Pelna are at his side throughout, but it’s a long wait until sunrise.  </p><p><b>Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt :</b> Bedside Vigil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowe Altius &amp; Libertus Ostium, Crowe Altius &amp; Nyx Ulric, Crowe Altius &amp; Pelna Khara, Crowe Altius &amp; Pelna Khara &amp; Libertus Ostium &amp; Nyx Ulric, Libertus Ostium &amp; Nyx Ulric, Pelna Khara &amp; Libertus Ostium, Pelna Khara &amp; Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water Fallin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings: </b>Canon Typical Violence , War , Descriptions of Injuries , Descriptions of Wounds , Blood , Mild Gore , Strong Language , Medical , Implied Use of Needle , etc.<br/><b>Timeline:</b> Set prior to <i>Final Fantasy XV : Kingsglaive</i> film<br/><b>Pairings:</b> Gen. None.<br/><b>A/N:</b> This is a fill for the prompt ‘<b>Bedside Vigil</b>’ on my <i>Bad Things Happen Bingo</i> card.<br/>A bit of an unorthodox take on bedside vigil , but in essence it’s a vigil at his side even without a proper bed so I figured it would still work.<br/>Also I don’t go into too much detail because I didn’t want it to be too graphic, but this is rated M+ just to be safe.<br/>I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.</p><hr/><p><b>Disclaimer: </b>I do not own any rights to <i>Final Fantasy XV : Kingsglaive </i>nor do I own the rights to <i>Final Fantasy XV</i>. Neither am I associated with Square Enix , or any of the other production companies nor the actors who portray these characters. And because of the tiny <i>Star Trek</i> reference in here , I do not own <i>Star Trek</i> nor am I associated with any production companies , actors , or writers of <i>Star Trek</i>.  I make no money off any of my stories , this is purely for entertainment purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Of pain you could wish only one thing: that it should stop. Nothing in the world was so bad as physical pain. In the face of pain there are no heroes.” <b>- George Orwell , 1984</b></p>
</blockquote>Gritty and suffocating was the atmosphere. The high winds stirred up and carried the surface granules of sand, whipping them through the air with a force that left any exposed skin stinging. Even with his cloth masks pinned in place, each breath felt abrasive and incomplete. Standard issue goggles protected his eyes and vision from being any further obstructed by the sandstorm’s fury. Although visibility was poor, especially with evening swiftly drawing to a close, and the conditions being less than ideal, Libertus was still determined to continue the search.<p>As were the rest of their group. Each of those in the field was assigned a set section to search before checking in and moving onto the next one, so they wouldn’t get turned around nor repeat an area that had already been combed over. </p><p>Stumbling over loose debris, Libertus caught himself and paused. His breathing was heavy as sweat dotted along his brow and dropped down his temples. The sweltering heat combined with the grainy taint to the air made the already strenuous physical activity more difficult to bear. But bear it he did, they all did to ensure they scoured the former battlefield. </p><p>Although the risk remained high, with the weather conditions as horrible as they were, the heat, and threat of surviving MTs or daemons that would love the opportunity to take down a ‘glaive. Soon the waning daylight would fade completely and they’d be faced with the daemons that spawned during the night at random. </p><p>Glancing towards the horizon, Libertus noted the sun’s position before looking towards the sky. The streaks of deep orange and yellowish highlights were fading, showing expanding lines of blue in the west and a darkening indigo hue of the eastern sky. They were running out of time. </p><p>Uttering a low curse under his breath Libertus picked up his pace, noticing the winds had shifted some and the sand whipping about in the air appeared to be lessening. Or so he hoped it was. Although it could be a trick of the eye from having strained to peer through its cloudy haze for so long. </p><p>Whether so or not, he pressed on. Checking round crumbled stone walls and collapsed old structures that could be used as shelter, clearing an old shed that was miraculously still standing, and examining the already decaying corpses of fallen daemons or downed MTs to ensure Nyx hadn’t been pinned beneath any of them. Thus far he’s found nothing. </p><p>A handful of minutes more was spent in the same manner, but he was certain the storm was now easing. Yet still no sign of his wayward brother. Until a flash of colour caught his eye. Pausing to concentrate on the area where he’d seen it, Libertus crouched down to wait and hoped to see it again, that it wasn’t another trick or an unfriendly sneaking around. </p><p>There! </p><p>“Fuck.” Libertus’ curse was a mere breath, so contradictory to his usual vehemence when giving vent to his emotions, but the sight ahead of him stole any feeling he could manifest. </p><p>He had found Nyx. The long purple ribbons that flapped in the violent winds stood out starkly visible against the pasty coloured sand, that had been the colour he’d seen, and various monochromatic hues of a debris strewn battleground. But given the lack of movement Libertus could perceive, his friend’s condition couldn’t be good. Nyx never stayed down long if he could help it. </p><p>Placing a hand to his ear to activate his commlink, Libertus relaid the news as he made his way forward, “Libertus to all points delta, I found him. Three kliks south of the rendezvous site, east side of the old cathedral with the caved in roof.” </p><p>“This is Pelna.” Came Pelna’s voice a moment after Libertus ended his transmission, “I’m estimated to be two minutes from your position. Enroute to assist.” </p><p>“Crowe copy, I have visual as well.” Crowe commed in, and Libertus, when he looked, could see her form through the ebbing plumes of swirling sand climbing down from the ruins of an old building to join them on the ground. </p><p>“Luche to all points delta, two minutes out.” Luche’s voice came over the specified comm frequencies, voice sounding acutely terse that conveyed the level of stress they’d placed the other under with their actions, “Tredd says he’s got the captain busy and unaware, but let’s finish this unsanctioned rescue quickly. It’s all our heads for insubordination for this, so let’s just make it count.” </p><p>Libertus simply gave his earpiece two taps that sent a confirmation chirp back to Luche and ignored the others replies, his concentration was on navigating the former battlefield through the lessening dust clouds and without letting his guard now. Just because the battle was over doesn’t mean the field was abandoned and with night barley an hour away from falling entirely, none of them could afford to lose their way or add to their list of injured. </p><p>Distinct footfalls came from his left, causing Libertus’ attention to snap towards the sound as he dropped into a crouched stance behind the lip of a fallen wall. Peering around the edge revealed it to be Luche coming down a small sand dune. At recognising the other Libertus immediately stood and, with a quick look at his surroundings once more, jogged out to make the rest of the way to Nyx. </p><p>Arriving at much the same time as the other two, but a fraction of a moment before, Libertus set about near Nyx’s head to provide stabilisation if needed and to ensure he was out of the way for Luche and Crowe to do their work. Setting himself to be more of a look out, yet he was near enough to assist if needed. </p><p>Luche dropped next to Nyx’s side and tugged his goggles down to hang around his neck so he could begin to do a quick assessment of the ‘glaive’s wounds. Silently he cursed the sandstorm all the more given there was a generous dusting of sand all over Nyx’s uniform and no doubt in his wounds as well. Even as the winds were now abating down to nothing. </p><p>“How bad is it?” Libertus asked, tugging down his own goggles, from where he watched Luche visually examine the notable wounds along Nyx’s torso. </p><p>“I haven’t had a chance to get a good look at his wounds yet.” Luche instead replied, opting from stating his evaluation on Nyx’s condition. But even at a preliminary glance he could tell it wasn’t good. </p><p>“Leave him be to work.” Crowe’s tone held no heat nor reproach for Libertus’ eagerness to know, simply stating what needed to be done, “Once he knows, we’ll know.” </p><p>Pelna came trotting up to their position then, eliciting a glance from Luche, who instantly directed an order his way, “Pelna, pull the litter from the carrier and set it up. We’re going to have to scoop and run here in a minute.” </p><p>Libertus merely nodded, focusing once more on keeping Nyx’s head and neck steady. Gaze watched each uneven and rasped breath expand Nyx’s chest, up then down, in and out. Periodically looking up and around to ensure nothing snuck up on them. Whilst Pelna worked to unfold and snap together the stretcher, his actions swift and adept. They’d all had to build one of them at some point or another in their military careers.</p><p>Crowe helped Luche as he worked to determine the extent of Nyx’s wounds and bandage the openly bleeding lacerations that had slit through both clothing and flesh with seemingly little resistance. Watching Luche instruct Crowe to peel away some of the torn uniform as he pierced an IV bag to wet a section of the bandages to lay across the wound on Nyx’s abdomen. Further covering that with another bandage before setting to work on the rest. </p><p>Feeling a tad lightheaded when staring at the extent to the damage done to his long time friend. Libertus tried to keep his attention on periodically checking Nyx’s pulse and maintaining his hold, yet ready to assist elsewhere should the others need it. If it would help, he would do it. His slight squeamishness would simply have to wait. </p><p>A sudden violent expulsion of sound tore up Nyx’s throat in the most primal expression of pain, agony inlaying the very foundation of the outcry. His body bucking instinctively in hopes to dislodge the source of pain, only serving to elicit another agonised shout from his lips as the motion pulled at his wound and several hands immediately clamped tighter around his limbs.</p><p>“Hold him steady!” An orotund call from Luche cut through the hum of activity around as everyone sprung forward to grab a hold of Nyx. </p><p>Nyx withered against their grasp. A tearing of thick plastic sounded nearby above the high whistle of the wind through this forgotten village’s ruins, which couldn’t drown out the soft yet harsh breaths of those tasked to hold him pinned that mingled with his own ragged respirations. All background noise that filtered in then out as he clung to the merge threads of clarity that remained. </p><p>“Easy there, Nyx. Just hang in there a bit longer.” The familiar voice remained steady throughout, keeping him tethered when the pain rose to new heights and darkness threatened to encompass his mind, “Luche’s almost done. Almost over. Almost over, buddy.”  </p><p>Although the blue hued gaze that stared down at him held a deeply felt hurt and worry, one that had him wishing to rise and ease whatever elicited such an emotion on that usually boisterous and expressive face. The expression seemed unnatural upon the bearded features. It felt wrong. But the searing fire licking at his stomach up to his chest burned brighter once again, erasing any coherence from his thoughts and spiralling him towards blackness. </p><p>“Shit!” Libertus cursed as Nyx went limp underneath everyone’s hands, quickly he reached towards his neck to check for a pulse there, he relaxed somewhat, “He’s out again.” </p><p>“It’s for the best.” Luche didn’t look up from where they were working, “We’ve not long until dark and I can’t do much else out here, he needs a MEDEVAC.” </p><p>“The litter’s ready whenever you’re set.” Pelna said, nodding towards the folding litter that’s been prepped and was laying ready next to Nyx’s other side. </p><p>“Good.” Luche finished securing the IV to Nyx’s arm, checking it over with a practised swiftness and replacing the arm across Nyx’s chest for the moment, he nodded, “Crowe will slide the stretcher in when we roll him. Libertus, Pelna, with me to roll him.”</p><p>Libertus shifted his hands to grasp Nyx’s uniform at the shoulders, whilst Pelna situated his grasp at Nyx’s booted feet and Luche turned to face Nyx’s side, settling his own grip as Crowe did the same on the stretcher. </p><p>“One three.” Luche paused to ensure everyone was ready since they had to do this together, then continued, “One, two, three.” </p><p>On that mark they moved in a single fluid motion, from one step to the next. Many years now of practice having made them all old hands at it. They rolled Nyx onto his side, keeping him held there whilst Crowe slid the stretcher under him as far as she could before grasping the fabric of his uniform to pull him up onto the stretcher as the other three lifted and they laid Nyx supine once more. </p><p>Each side helped ensure Nyx was lying comfortably and centred as possible. Placing his arms at his side once more, as well as fixing the position of the IV line and bag. Luche then pulled a blanket from his pack, opening and unfolding it to drape across Nyx’s frame with the others’ help. Next the straps that were attached to the stretcher were fastened to make certain he was secured to it and wouldn’t be jostled too much when they began to move. It was quick and efficient work. </p><p>A quick glance told Luche everything was in place, and the other ‘glaives were at their corners, ready to move out, “Prepare to lift. One three; one, two, three.” </p><p>With barely a grunt of effort they lifted the stretcher in perfect tandem, the uneven terrain would prove hindering at spots but they’d assisted many comrades from the field in such a manner and in various states throughout, whether it be the degree of injury to the patient, environmental factors, or exhaustion and fatigue within themselves. If they were needed, they always stepped forwards to be stretcher bearers. </p><p>“We’ve not even fifteen minutes until nightfall.” Pelna chimed in after several steps. </p><p>Libertus angled his head back to glance at the other, “We’ll make it. It’ll be dark by then, yeah, but we’ll be close enough.” </p><p>“Should we keep to light discipline, or …?” Pelna asked, looking to Crowe at his side to Libertus at the front of the stretcher. </p><p>“Better we keep to navigating by moonlight, only use our lights if it’s absolutely necessary.” Crowe gave her input, “We can’t exactly be quick about switching them off with our hands full.” </p><p>“I agree.” Libertus added, “We’re better off using stealth than fighting off anything that’ll be out tonight.” </p><p>“It’s on your heads if we drop him then.” Quipped Luche before they raised one of his hands in gesture for silence, then flicking his fingers to indicate their earpiece in explanation for his sudden order. </p><p>Raising his hand up towards it to activate their comlink at hearing the awaiting transmission chirp, “Luche here… Affirmative, we have Nyx, E.T.A twenty-six minutes. Requesting backup on standby and preemptive call for MEDEVAC for when we arrive.” </p><p>A seconds pause followed Nyx’s transmission, none of them breaking stride even as their breaths came more quickly. Their steps synced best they could on the sandy and debris strewn terrain. </p><p>“Tredd to all points delta.” Came Tredd’s voice over all their comlinks, “Acknowledged. Sontius, Axis, Luca and myself on standby. Contact with Wall F.O.B still underway. Break.” </p><p>“Copy.” Luche left the comlink online, ready to receive the update or further instruction. </p><p>“Think the Captain’s noticed our absence yet?” Pelna asked after a few minutes of only the sound of their heavy breaths and the expanding silence as twilight slipped into dusk. </p><p>Crowe huffed, the sound a cross between a sigh and a breathless laugh, “If he hasn’t yet, he certainly will when we arrive.” </p><p>“Hard to miss, us.” Libertus quipped, worlds coming in a rush around several heavy breaths, “Especially since Nyx was reported M.I.A earlier, yet is now suddenly in camp and needing a MEDEVAC back to Insomnia.” </p><p>“Quiet.” Luche snapped, tone less stern than his words implied, but the others followed the implied order. Even if they had no idea why the other was being snippy over the usual flow of conversation shared by ‘glaives, they knew it wouldn’t be given without a good reason. </p><p>Not even a breadth of a moment after the command for quiet fell, a raucous grinding noise mingled with a strange bubbling sound that tampered off with a series of heavy thuds and vicious sounding growls. Everyone halted and whipped their heads towards where they heard the noise. </p><p>“That’s close.” Pelna whispered, wide eyes darting around the gloom towards their right, attempting to pinpoint exactly where that sound had come from. </p><p>“Sh.” Crowe hushed, too trying to locate whatever daemon had just spawned and where it was, “Keep quiet and be quick, we're only a few minutes out from camp. We can make it.” </p><p>“Right.” Libertus looked away from the darkness towards the others to ensure they’d all move as one, the last thing they needed was to drop Nyx, “Let’s move.”</p><p>Their pace increased. With their rescue efforts being unsanctioned and quickly recruited, they hadn’t the resources nor time for assembling a full search and rescue team. Leaving them without a point man and rear guard, thus if they truly had to fight, they’d have to leave two to protect Nyx and the other two to engage whatever attacked them. Not an ideal situation, but if the last handful of years enlisted had taught them anything; it was how to make do and get out of tough spots. </p><p>“Tredd to all points delta.” Came over their comms. a few moments later, they didn’t halt to listen, but Luche tapped his comlink twice to send a chirp of acknowledgement. </p><p>“Unable to make contact with Wall F.O.B.” Tredd relayed, much to the sudden disgruntlement of the others, but they listened to the full report, “Reports say the sandstorm has reached the outskirts of Insomnia and rendered all attempts at communications ineffective. I say again; no MEDEVAC until it clears.” </p><p>“Copy, delta lima one. E.T.A ten minutes.” Luche sent back, whilst Libertus vehemently cussed out everything from the sandstorm to King Regis himself. </p><p>“Acknowledged. Backup enroute. Over.” </p><p>“Libertus, quiet!” Luche berated once the transmission had been cut. </p><p>Libertus swung his head around to glare at Luche, “You’re the one who said he needed a MEDEVAC, I’d think you’d be pissed right with me!” </p><p>“I am.” Luche corrected with equal yet more smoldering ire, “But there’s nothing to be done about it now. We aren’t even back yet.” </p><p>Hearing heavy footfalls that could only belong to an Iron Giant we’re headed in their direction subdued any further conversation. The only clue in that it was an Iron Giant and not a dreaded Red Giant was the lack of light given off by the flaming swords that were carried by all Red Giants. Not that it was all that much better as soon purple dots were noticeable against the darkness indicating Thunderbombs were accompanying the larger daemon. </p><p>“We have to move!” Luche snapped, urging the others to double time it by tone only as hurrying before the rest were ready would end in a fall that they couldn’t afford. </p><p>Everyone was quick on the uptake. Stumbling without truly missing a step, they kept going even if an ankle turned awkwardly or the toe of a boot kicked a rock or a low bush had to be trampled through. Their grasps were firm, even as their palms became sweat slicked and their muscles began to twinge at their prolonged tense state. Adrenaline spilling forth into their bloodstream to fuel their flight, or if it came down to it, their fight. Although it wouldn’t last long they knew, thus they strove to make the most of it. </p><p>Able to spot the muted glow of the haven’s luminescent runes and the few compact daemon repelling camplights that their unit had. Yet in contrast they could make out the details of the riled Iron Giant due to its proximity and the purple light given off by the Thunderbombs that flew in zigzag patterns around the stomping feet of the huge daemon. </p><p>So near yet so far give what they were up against. </p><p>“Look what the daemons drove in!” Came Tredd’s elated voice suddenly, a streak of sound as he warped past them to cast protect against one of the Thrunderbomb’s strikes, the geometric crystalline barrier forming up in the nick of time to shield the others from its lightning. </p><p>Sontius and Axis weren’t far behind, flanking Tredd on either side to circumvent the ward and deflect the Thunderbombs’ attention onto them. Luca came up to pair up with Tredd, who’d dropped the spell and moved to distract the Iron Giant that was stomping up. Each ‘glaive feinting and attacking, then leaping away, just enough to keep their quarries distracted away from the four stretcher bearers until they could reach the projected tunes of the haven. </p><p>Not possessing the energy nor real desire for another fight so soon after the last battle, hardly seeing a second of rest before they were called to provide back up. Thus when Luche called them back, they artfully covered each others’ backs as they made a fighting withdrawal to the safety of the haven once more. Tredd slapped Sonitus on the back and bumped into Axis’ shoulder when they darted across the rune engraved rock, flashing a grin at them both at a successful diversion they made. </p><p>A rumbling roar from the enraged Iron Giant followed them, the vicious whooshing of its enormous sword being swung about and the furious stomping around became a distant soundtrack amongst the muffled noises of a full camp. </p><p>“There better be a good excuse for four of my ‘glaives leaving against orders and rounding up a rescue mission with zero authorisation.” The stern voice that sounded when the four of them were rising from setting down the stretcher belonged to Captain Drautos, but before any of them could come to attention or speak on their behalf, the Captain spoke again, “Lazarus, Ostium, Altius, see to Ulric. Arra, Bellum, Graye, return to your posts. Khara, Fruia, my tent now.” </p><p>A choir of automatically spoken ‘sir’s followed those orders, the Captain’s tone cluing them all in on exactly how he’d take this insubordination. No matter the reason, and they’d all stick by their decision and actions, they’d end up with extra duties or reassignments once they reached Insomnia. Thankfully the latrine pits had already been dug, or there’d be little doubt how’d some of them would be spending this encampment. </p><p>“Libertus, I need you to hold a light whilst Altius and I check the bandages.” Luche immediately set about seeing to their injured friend, clear and concise orders leaving his lips, and all were too quick to obey as if the Captain himself had issued them. </p><p>An unwitting grunt of stifled agony slipped past Nyx’s tightly pressed lips as he came to. His teeth clenched against one another, the muscles along his jawline protruding with the strain placed upon their structures. Though the aches created by such actions proved minimal when compared to the barrage of pain radiating from his wounds. The blossoming fire spanned outwards from it’s epicenter, continually lacing a piercing spasm of pain down the length of his chest and across the thin spanse of his abdomen. </p><p>“Easy Nyx, easy. You’re back at camp with us.” Libertus held a hand to Nyx’s shoulder to ensure the other stayed down, as he bent over him to catch his eye, “We got you and Luche’s got you patched up real good.” </p><p>Nyx nodded slightly, having heard Libertus’ exhalation, but unable to summon the words through the rippling fire that scored through his torso. It leached away at the breath he had left in his lungs, shallowing each inhales’ depth and eliciting a cold sweat along his brow. Any mere adjustment of his position or breath drawn too deep shifted in such a way that pulled at his wounds that lay beneath tightly secured bandages thus igniting a sharper wave of pain that left his frame trembling minutely. Near withering at each new onslaughts combined with the unwavering excruciation that emitted from the wounds themselves. Whether moving or not, he was hurting. </p><p>“Six, Luche! Can’t you give him something stronger?” Libertus turned away to ask the other, tone a desperate sort of anger that told of his greater worry than ire at his fellow ‘glaive.</p><p>Luche shook their head, their expression tinged with regret,  “I’ve already given him what I’m authorised to administer. And he’s allergic to both of the stronger analgesics we have on hand as you know, so that means no, nothing stronger.”</p><p>Libertus ground his teeth together, taking a deep breath, “Yeah, yeah, I know.” </p><p>“Perhaps you can take some of your ire out on our feckless supply chain, get them to expedite those promised resupplies that are now twelve days too late to their ten days overdue.” Luche snipped, cleaning up the medical refuse that littered the ground around them. </p><p>The frustration and anger they felt was only conveyed in his words and tone, not the movements of his hands nor in the outwards expression of their features. </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Nyx tried to reassure those around him, his quiet words stammered and terse, but he directed a withering glare at Libertus to convey his dislike of him blaming the other. </p><p>Libertus sighed and tightened his hold on Nyx’s hand marginally, glancing down at his brother before back at the medic, “Sorry, it ain’t your fault. I just…”</p><p>“I know.” Luche nodded, not needing Libertus to finish the sentence to know it was always rough to see friends suffering, “Talk to him, keep him calm and try to distract him. I have to check in with the Captain, but I’ll be close and back to check on him soon.” </p><p>With that, Luche stood and departed, nodding to Crowe who’d been hovering nearby but not coming any closer should she just be in the way. Now however she stepped forward to come sit on her knees at Nyx’s side that Luche had occupied until now. Mindful of the IV line that was looped around his thumb and was tapped securely to his wrist, she gently encircled his fingers with hers. </p><p>“Hey, took quite a hit didn’t you?” Crowe teased lightly, softly she rubbed her thumb in circles along his knuckles, “But I should see the other guy, huh?” </p><p>Nyx fought to smile properly, his features remained pinched. The tendons along his jaw could be clearly seen, clenched and taut, with lips pressed thin after he finished speaking. It contorted his smile, but Crowe could see the expression for what it was meant. He appreciated her efforts at distracting him, especially since it wasn’t her usual brand of teasing. </p><p>The attempt playful expression didn’t last long however, crumpling a moment later as another wave of pain radiated from his wounds. Smile falling towards a twisted grimace, his eyes closing tight as he pressed his head backwards into the folded jacket he was using as a pillow and his heels dug into the folds of his bedroll. Hands unwittingly clutching at his friends’ with the fierceness of a drowning man, Nyx struggled to remember and employ the handful of breath techniques he knew. This breed of agony encompassed and swallowed any reason or rationale Nyx could usually manifest in the worst of conditions. </p><p>“Easy, Nyx. C’mon buddy, breath through it best you can.” Libertus encouraged, placing a hand on Nyx’s shoulder in hopes to further ground him, afraid to touch anywhere on his chest or stomach lest he aggravate any of the wounds there, thus this was the best he could do, “Take it slow. Breath in, hold, then out.” </p><p>Crowe reached out to gingerly sweep back Nyx’s hair, although it had been naturally slicked back by his usual hairstyle and the accumulation of sweat that’d dampened the strands. Repeating the action over and over in hopes to provide any comfort she could and trying to remain calmer than she felt at seeing him in this much pain. </p><p>Breath shuddering in and out through his nose in inconsistent measure, unable to unclench his jaw quite yet, Nyx struggled to follow through with the instructions he could hear Libertus saying. His ribs protested heartily with each expansion of his lungs, leaving him all the more breathless and hurting, but he kept trying at it. </p><p>Eventually the pain receded some, the jagged edge to it easing to a more manageable degree. Although he wouldn’t risk moving or breathing too deeply just yet. The relief was most likely thanks to the medication Luche had injected, finally taking hold rather than him focusing on his breathing. However it certainly helped quell the lingering edge to the pain that spiked with too deep a breath and kept gnawing along the span of his torso. </p><p>“‘m okay… I’m okay.” Nyx rasped, his frame was still tense and his eyes remained closed, but he could feel Crowe’s attempts at comfort and hear Libertus now, he released some of the tightness to his grip he had on their hands. </p><p>Although the hand in his hair fell away, both Crowe and Libertus kept their other hands in his. Mindful of the line between overstimulation and need for a ground. </p><p>“You’re a liar.” Libertus tightened his hold on Nyx’s hand for a brief moment, wanting to encourage him to continue holding on as he clearly still needed the outlet, “But hey, remember what Doctor Boycaax would say back home? ‘A little suffering’s good for the soul’.” </p><p>Nyx groaned, more so at being reminded of that line than any pain he was feeling, the upward twitch of his lips told Libertus as much. The village doctor had been a kind old man, but after so many trips to him due to the mishaps of wayward youths having fun and entertaining themselves, the doctor had begun dishing out a gruff brand of tough love to their little band. Never cruel nor unkind, the doctor was too altruistic and compassionate for that, simply more brusque and stern. </p><p>Thinking back, the doctor had been so with all his favourite patients. Even though the physician had denied ever having favourites to begin with. </p><p>“He only began... saying that… after that night…  in the canyon.” Nyx turned his head slightly and opened his eyes to peer up at Libertus as he spoke, the length of his sentence broken up by need to take shallow breaths, “Remember?” </p><p>“Remember? How could I forget!” Libertus’ voice didn’t rise in volume, it was entirely his tone that carried across his emotion, and upon catching Crowe’s confused look, he added, “Nyx and I ended up spending two nights in Galahd canyon because I slipped and hero here tried to catch me. Messed up my knee and ankle pretty badly, while he got a concussion that kept knocking him out.” </p><p>“So you two were troublemakers from the beginning.” Crowe’s tone didn’t imply her words to be a question, it was rather a known fact that followed the pair. </p><p>“You could say that.” A bit of Nyx’s usual playful attitude came through in his tone, despite the breathless strain to his voice. </p><p>Libertus looked away from Crowe down towards Nyx, a faux indigence crossing his features, “Hey, I usually tried to dissuade you from those dicier adventures, but you could never be reasoned with.” </p><p>“Yet you still came.” Nyx recalled, attempting to smirk in norm with his usual demeanour. </p><p>“Well, couldn't let my ravening brother go by himself, could I?” Libertus countered, shifting the hand still on Nyx’s shoulder so he could rub his thumb along the side of Nyx’s neck. </p><p>The taut muscles there eased a slight at the touch. Although Nyx’s gaze was glossy and vaguely unfocused, he shot Libertus a grateful look. Both for all the times he’d followed him into various versions of hellfire and for now, still ever by his side. </p><p>“I’ve heard you two call each other that before.” Crowe interrupted softly, latching onto the opportunity to ask about it, “It has significance I know, but what does it mean?” </p><p>“Ravening brother?” Libertus asked to clarify and at seeing Crowe nod, he considered how to word the complex in meaning yet simple term, “Ah well, it means we’re not brothers by blood, but bonded as brothers by trails and experience.” </p><p>Pausing moment, Libertus then added, “Back when the hunts were more for survival than ceremonial, it literally meant the partner at your side who relied on you and you relied on them to see the hunt through with both of them alive. Nowadays it holds the same meaning outside of the hunts; it’s the person who’s always at your side when you need it most and you do the same for them.” </p><p>Crowe was silent for a moment, mulling over that information. Knowing Galahdian heritage and culture was more verbally passed down than written for next or later generations, she wanted to ensure she remembered it. Even if that term was never applied to her, it was something of her two brothers’ background thus made it important enough to make mental note of its meaning. </p><p>“Ravenin’ sister.” Nyx had angled his head to face Crowe and gave a brief squeeze of her hand that still lay in his before his gaze flicked back towards Libertus, a silent cue that the other caught onto instantly. </p><p>“Like I’m going to argue with that.” Libertus answered the unvoiced communication, lifting his head to look towards Crowe, “You’re definitely considered a ravening sister by us. Bit different than little sister, but you’re still like one of those to me too.” </p><p>Sighing in a single puff of air, Crowe rolled her eyes in a way that conveyed her mock exasperation, “I’m so sick of hearing that.” </p><p>“Good luck getting him to stop calling you that.” Pelna chimed in, walking up with his arms encumbered with rations packs and refilled water canteens. </p><p>At seeing Crowe and Libertus dither a second over getting up to help or to stay next to Nyx, Pelna shied away with a shake of his head, “Nononono, don’t move. I made sure I had this before walking over here.” </p><p>And he did. Mostly. Libertus’ canteen may have suffered a minor fall from<br/>
his arms, but no harm was done to it or anyone. Soon he had a field ration sitting by Libertus with his abused canteen, one for Crowe along with her canteen, and his own set near him where he sat to Nyx’s right but Crowe’s left. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Nyx, you can’t eat anything until you’re back at the Citadel and have been cleared by medical.” Pelna apologised, tone sincere and regretful, as he set Nyx’s canteen near his own. </p><p>“‘m not hungry anyway.” Nyx craned his head fractionally towards Pelna so he could offer the other a small smile, thin and near bloodless with how pale he’d gone, but still a smile. </p><p>“Then perhaps you’ll like this good news, you can have some water if you’re up for it.” Pelna smiled back, attempting to ignore the swell of concern that surged up at Nyx’s condition and trying to keep the levity that he walked in on going, “Or if any of us manage to have a lemon-lime powder mix, you could have that mixed in your water.” </p><p>Crowe shifted back away from Nyx to sit crisscross at his side, Libertus did the same. Nyx had released his hold on their hands when Pelna had come over, knowing they wouldn’t have done so unless he did it first. They each checked their ration numbers. Pelna eyed the packaging on his as well. </p><p>“Yup, I’ve got one!” Crowe announced, wasting no time in tearing hers open to retrieve the packet, just as Libertus too said his pack had one. </p><p>“Do you want it, Nyx?” Libertus asked, leaning forward a slight so his friend wouldn’t have to move to see him. </p><p>“Sure.” Came the monosyllabic answer, his responses over the last several minutes had grown shorter and more chopped. </p><p>Libertus took note of it, sending a telling glance over to Crowe before he nodded at Nyx, “You got it. One carbo-electrolyte lemon-lime coming up.” </p><p>Crowe had caught Libertus’ look, and was standing as she spoke next, “Dammit. I’m going to see if one of the others wants to trade, I hate lemon poppy seed.” </p><p>Pelna went to hold up his own dessert in offering to trade, not catching onto the ruse at first, but Libertus was quick to shake his head. Still not entirely understanding, but trusting in his two friends, Pelna didn’t say anything more about it. Simply went about heating his own food whilst Libertus fought to get the granules of the powdered drink to mix and dissolve properly. </p><p>“Wait, how’re we supposed to do this? We shouldn’t move him.” Libertus asked Pelna after ensuring the powder was entirely dissolved. </p><p>Pelna shook his head, “No, just soak a piece of gauze in whatever we give him and then put it on his tongue. It’s only to wet his mouth, he’s getting enough fluids through the IV.” </p><p>“Okay.” Libertus reaches for his personal aid kit to retrieve a packet of gauze, looking to Nyx as he did so, “Remember when Crowe had to have appendix out and she couldn’t have any fluids so they gave her those flavoured q-tips things to suck on?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Nyx answered, blithely watching Libertus dip the square of gauze into the pouch, “Those were weird.” </p><p>“Eh, well you get to try a field version.” Libertus looked up to flash Nyx a grin, “Ready?” </p><p>“Why not.” Nyx would have shrugged if he could, instead he just opened his mouth as Libertus picked up the piece of gauze and draped it on Nyx’s tongue, leaving an edge of a corner sticking out so he could easily grab it afterwards. </p><p>“There. How’s that taste?” Libertus asked, still smiling, finding an odd humour at the grimace Nyx gave him. </p><p>“Doesn’t look like it tastes too good.” Pelna observed with his own smile in place, biting a pretzel stick in half. </p><p>Nyx inclined his chin towards Libertus, grunting softly to indicate he wanted him to take the gauze out, to which Libertus was quick to do. Pinching the corner within his forefinger and thumb, he lifted and the square peeled up causing Nyx to grimace again. His tongue flicking out to lick his lips, even though his mouth was still too dry to effectively complete the motion. </p><p>“It’s not cold… but it’s wet.” Nyx finally gave a verbal comment, his voice sounding a tad less hoarse than it had before. </p><p>Libertus’ eyebrows rose, “You want more?” </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>Nodding, as if Libertus could say otherwise to that, he did as asked. Repeating the same process again, and another three times before Nyx shook his head at the offer of more. </p><p>“Well, let me know when you do. I’ll keep it here.” Libertus lifted up the pouch to physically show Nyx that he’d set it aside, saved for him later should he want it. </p><p>“Thanks.” Nyx’s voice had gained some clarity, less raspy and dry sounding, and he appeared a bit more revived. It was good to see him somewhat improved, even if it was marginal. </p><p>It was then that Luche came stepping up towards them, </p><p>“Nyx.” He greeted, kneeling at Nyx’s side and reaching out to take his pulse at the wrist, “I’m here to do a vitals check and see how you’re doing.”</p><p>Pelna grabbed his ration pack to scoot more out of the way and give Luche more room to work. Crowe, who’d follow not far behind Luche, grabbed her own pack to follow Pelna. Allowing the other to examine Nyx without all of them crowding around him. It was only a semblance of privacy as there was very little out in the field, but it was still a gesture of courtesy they gave. If they needed to know anything, they would be told by Libertus, who remained by Nyx’s other side. </p><p>“So how badly did the Captain reem you guys out?” Crowe asked in an attempt to keep her attention away from the other three, whilst pouring a bit of water in the ration heater to set her own meal to warm. </p><p>Pelna shrugged, “The usual, but oddly enough he commended our efforts even if they got myself gate duty until further notice and Luche on sentry duty for a month when we get back.” </p><p>Crowe groaned at hearing that, “I can’t wait to see what Libertus and I will get once we're back.” </p><p>“Eh, perhaps you’ll join me at the gates? Or there’s always latrine duty, weapons inventory and cleaning, night guarding, or sentry duties with Luche.” Pelna recited some of the standard punishments dished out for insubordination or tardiness, every single one of them incredibly boring and undesirable. </p><p>“Ahh, I don’t want to hear it.” Crowe let her head fall back, already feeling the reminiscent monotony creeping into her mind, “You’ll make me bored just thinking of it.” </p><p>Pelna merely laughed. Nearly every ‘glaive had served some form of punishment that entailed those listed, sometimes the Captain got creative and gave something unfamiliar, but usually no less mind numbing or gross. Pelna himself had been present when Nyx had been assigned to scrub clean the pond in the Citadel’s gardens and when Tredd had to keep a cartoon marlboro pinned to his uniform coat that the Captain would check for during roster each morning. If he didn’t have it, the only training Tredd would be allowed was laps. </p><p>Those sort of punishments were always memorable. Pelna himself rather liked the unique ones, at least they were less routine. It was a sentiment that seemed to be shared with Crowe. </p><p>“I’d rather be stuck detailing the entire Citadel garage than on sentry duty.” She said, reaching out to test the heat of the meal pack. </p><p>“Hmm, I’d prefer council room duty.” Pelna decided, to which Crowe gave him a weird look.</p><p>“You like listening to a room full of grey haired council members arguing and debating?” She asked, her tone incredulous to which Pelna shrugged again.</p><p>“It’s entertaining to an extent.” Pelna answered, but in truth he felt it gave him better insight into the dynamics of Insomnia’s rule and perhaps a heads up if anything were to drastically change regarding those not Lucian born. </p><p>Crowe scoffed, “To each their own I guess.” </p><p>Several minutes passed in companionable silence as they finished heating their meals or mixing their own drinks. Crowe was lucky enough to get a specialty coffee mix in her accessory pack which she generously gave Pelna a few drinks of. Even though he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, the coffee was appreciated. </p><p>“Hey, was there any luck contacting the Wall F.O.B.?” Pelna asked whilst tearing open his package of dried raisins. </p><p>Crowe shook her head, swallowing a bite before speaking, “Not really. We got a signal through to them long enough to confirm the sandstorm’s hitting there. So no MEDEVAC until it’s cleared nor any vans for us until then either.” </p><p>“Dammit.” Pelna groused lowly, “You’d think they’d have precautions set up for shit like this.” </p><p>“I hate when we talk of this,” Crowe closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb, “But I agree. I know we’re not Lucian born but we fight for the crown and it’s people just as we fight for our own so why …” </p><p>She didn't finish, instead she sighed as she dropped her hand and her gaze travelled to Nyx’s prone form. Unable to bring to voice the level of despair mingled with anger over the lack of supplies and the clusterfuck communications are when they need backup most. It’s one thing to watch a fellow soldier die on the battlefield, gruesome and sorrowful, but another entirely to have them alive and in need of aid but limited supplies to help and no way to transport. To watch them deteriorate as the hours ticked by. </p><p>If life had taught Crowe anything is that it was unfair, that promises were broken, and good didn’t last. It did little to curb the flare of hurt and ire at the injustice of it. Although she supposed it was mainly the fear over losing one of her brothers, of having a missing component to their family, that truly brought forth those emotions. </p><p>“Hey.” Pelna called to Crowe, reaching out his hand to touch her arm, “We’ll see it through, whatever happens.” </p><p>Crowe met Pelna’s eyes with her own before nodding resolutely, even though the small smile she offered remained sad, “I know.” </p><p>“Besides, Nyx’s is more stubborn than we’re giving him credit for right now.” Pelna encouraged, attempting to draw up levity once more, “Remember the skirmish at Aeternos? Or the battle of Siduslux? Then there’s that time in Mynbrum.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Crowe nodded, unable to quell the smirk that came to her lips at remembering those close calls and near misses that they managed to skirt through because of Nyx or that the man in question had narrowly survived. The last one Pelna mentioned wasn’t even when they were on duty. </p><p>“See? What is one more time?” Pelna added with a glance her way before returning his focus to picking out the candy coated chocolates from his packet of trail mix into one hand, “You should eat up. And here. As best a gift I can give out here.” </p><p>He reached out his hand filled with the off-brand M&amp;Ms into her hand that she instinctively turned to accept whatever Pelna was handing her. </p><p>Upon seeing it was candy, Crowe gave Pelna a look, “I’m not sharing these back with you.” </p><p>That spurred a chuckle from him, outrightly grinning now Pelna shook his head, “I don’t expect you to, that’s why I gave them all to you. Beside I seemed to have gotten one of the sweeter MREs. I prefer savoury, so enjoy.” </p><p>Crowe turned to eye her own ration pack, picking and offering a packet to Pelna, “These are almonds, or I have some jerked beef?” </p><p>“Hm, I think I’ll take you up on the almonds.” Pelna smiled in thanks as he took the packet from her. </p><p>The pair of them continued to eat in silence, watching Luche finish checking over Nyx. From the stoic set to Luche’s features and the heavy frown lines that creased the skin around their mouth, the two could infer it wasn’t good. Knowing so by their own observations was one thing, to have it confirmed just from a look on their medic’s face was another. Usually Luche was well versed in concealing his expressions, yet it either showed how exhausted the other was to let something through his tight hold or Nyx was worse off than any of them had thought. </p><p>Watching Luche pack away the gear, Pelna and Crowe’s minds were no longer on the remains of their meal. Instead staring rather sombrely at Libertus as he fussed over the blanket that covered Nyx, whilst Nyx didn’t comment nor fight against the fretting. At catching the minute shivers that were coursing through the downed ‘glaive’s frame, they both frowned, but before either of them could get up to return to Nyx’s side, Luche approached them.</p><p>Luche ran a hand through his short hair, “I’m going to check in with communications and see if the status of the MEDEVACs has changed. I’ll be by to check on him and let you know what I find out when I have an answer either way.” </p><p>Immediately, Crowe stood and walked the few short steps over towards where Nyx was laid, crouching down by the side Luche had just vacated. Whilst Pelna stood and thanked the other, telling them whatever happened they all knew they had done all they could. Luche simply nodded before walking off, leaving Pelna to join Libertus and Crowe at Nyx’s side. Sitting down a little ways away from Nyx’s head, near enough to be seen but not enough to crowd him nor obscure where Crowe had settled herself. </p><p>Crowe had begun carding her fingers through Nyx’s hair, combing through with tenderness. A gentleness about her features that belayed any argument towards those who grew up without love couldn’t love in turn. Lowly she began to hum, the melody slow and maudlin, before softly picking up the artfully rhymed lyrics. </p><p>Libertus blinked in surprise at recognising the tune. It was Galadhian lullaby, one that was intended as a duet between the parents or guardians, but in recent years it followed that guideline less and less. The bittersweet composition told of loss and remembrance, of hope to a bright future and appreciation for the present, of tradition and home. All metaphorically wrapped into a song about walking near the river and sitting at its banks to observe the water as the seasons changed. Usually the meaning was lost to those it was sung to until they were older. </p><p>It was Nyx’s favourite, Libertus knew. When they were kids Nyx had understood its significance, if not the precise meaning, far before any of the other children had. Nyx had always been more of a deep thinker than Libertus, could put clues together faster and loved reading as much as he loved being outside. Despite any good natured teasing Libertus had dished out in their youth, and even nowadays, he was proud to call Nyx his oldest and best friend. They were brothers. Just as Crowe was their sister. </p><p>Although none of them held any blood relation, they’d banded together to create their own little family with each other. It could never replace Libertus’ parents, nor Nyx’s own or Selena. Neither could it erase away Crowe’s hurt over being abandoned. Yet it did balm the pain most of the time and pulled them through each day, none of them would trade their little found family together or with the Kingsglaive for anything. </p><p>They all fought for hearth and home, it was their moniker. But it hadn’t a sole definition, it encompassed the homes they left to fight back against Niflheim’s imperialistic force as well as the adoptive one that’d been brought together here through mutual struggles, forced comradiare, and dire straits. </p><p>A thrown together mismatched family of highly trained idiots, or so Libterus remembered Pelna had described them all during one drinking session that’d perhaps gone a bit too far for him. That was a hangover for Pelna to remember during training the next day, especially since warp drills never truly agreed with the other’s system to begin with. But it was a good description for their group, their little found family. </p><p>Brought back from his wandering thoughts, memory having resurged and dragged him deep at hearing that old song, as Crowe’s voice quieted to humming once more then faded to silence when the melody met its end. </p><p>“You’ve a nice singing voice.” Came the breathless words from Nyx, his face still pale and waxen with pain yet more peaceful looking than he had been all night. </p><p>Crowe snorted softly, “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. One time deal.” </p><p>Nyx managed a strained smile, “What if I say please?” </p><p>“Then I’d say too bad.” Her smile had turned fond with the edge of the previous mirth, knowing she would have sung it as many times as her voice could handle had he really requested it, “That’s the only freebie you get.” </p><p>“What do... I have to do then?” Nyx asked, the single sentence broken up by heavy rasping breaths. </p><p>The short conversation was rapidly exhausting him, Crowe could see in the way his once vibrant eyes were glazed over and hear it in each hitched inhale that shuddered within his chest when he exhaled. Still she kept her smile in place, her tone light and teasing. </p><p>“Well, how about you get some rest for me? My voice is tired anyway.” She suggested, knowing there wasn’t any fooling him, no matter how valiantly she tried, “I’ll even let you pick the song.” </p><p>“Hear that, you could make her sing Ba—.” Libertus had leaned over to speak to Nyx, tone conspiring, only to be cut off by Crowe. </p><p>“Anything but that song.” Crowe interrupted, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes before glaring at Nyx, “If you make me sing that song, I’ll never forgive you.” </p><p>Nyx just smirked, it turned more towards a smile as Libertus chuckled, huffing on a breath that could have been interpreted as a laugh had it not caught in his chest and caused him to choke. The coughs that tugged through his chest, pushed forth before he could gather enough air to feed his deprived lungs. Spilling out with barking harshness or a soundless rasp. </p><p>He felt hands on him, too many to belong to just Crowe and Libertus, turning him into his side. Something wet and warm sprayed past his lips then, thick and metallic tasting as it clung to his tongue and dripped from his mouth down his cheek. Absently he recognised it to be blood, having tasted it from many split lips or bitten tongues throughout the years, however presently he was too focused on breathing through the violence coughing fit. </p><p>A handful of moments more then it eased, leaving him dizzy and gasping. Attempting to greedily draw in oxygen without setting off his temperamental lungs once more. There was little doubt another fit so soon after that one would have him in serious trouble. </p><p>“— with me, buddy? Nyx?” </p><p>The voice was familiar, sounding garbled and distant to the point he couldn’t distinguish words, but the cadence was known to him and a comfort despite not being able to decipher what was being said. Managing to peek open his eyes, a hefty feat given the heavy weight of fatigue that tugged vehemently at his consciousness, Nyx realised he was on his back again. </p><p>“Nyx! Stay wi—”</p><p>His vision had greyed around its edges and darkened in portions with spots, but he could see blurred movement around him. A chaotic meshing of monochromatic colours frantically moving against the vibrant star studded blue backdrop of the night sky. The moon, whilst out of his field of vision, still shone its light across the sky with ease. Highlighting even the faintest of dots that marked the heavens above. But that too soon became distorted and hazy. </p><p>Unable to summon the energy to refocus his gaze, Nyx let his eyes close. This seemed to spur a resurgence of noise from those around him, but the sound was finite and detached from any meaning he could place. </p><p>Instead of forcing himself to chase the sound, he simply breathed. Focusing on drawing one breath after another, carefully done to curb the fiery ache each inhale ignited in his chest. It took a handful of tries to find a rhythm that hurt the least, but tramping down on the innate anxiety that burbled and seethed underneath that came when oxygen was low. </p><p>He was still getting air, even if it was in slower intervals and less than his body was used to. There was no need to panic. He could breathe. He could breathe. He could breathe. </p><p>Steadily the world began to come back to him. First sounds of boots scuffling along the haven’s rocky ground, the shifting sounds of multiple people around him, and their clipped voices speaking to one another. The words still escaped him, but the tones were clear. Taut and serious were most, but as well in the mix were two distinct cadences that held a frayed edge that usually came with panic, or fear when heard on the battlefield. It was a tone of barely holding it together. </p><p>A repetitive sensation of something softly abrasive wiping along his mouth and chin, then down under his jaw to continue down his neck drew Nyx further towards consciousness. Gentle yet purposeful each swipe was. Distracting him from the voices that were still too jumbled and muffled to decipher, Nyx blinked open his eyes finally. </p><p>His vision was still a slight blurred and he felt out of touch, but he could see someone next to him. After a moment more he could tell it was Pelna and that the other seemed to be wiping blood from where it had spilt a trail from his nose and mouth down to his chin along the lines of his jaw to continue down his neck. Each swipe of the white cloth came away a rusted red hue, but the other ‘glaive continued at it until he noticed Nyx’s eyes were open and following his movements. </p><p>“Finally back with us, I see.” Pelna was pale, but he still plastered a smile at noticing the awareness and recognition when Nyx’s gaze met his own, but he grimaced a bit as he spoke next, “We had to insert a NPA so if you feel discomfort or pressure in your face, that’s what’s causing it.” </p><p>A wheezed breath left Nyx when he tried to respond, leaving him tense and grimacing against the onslaught of agony. Causing Pelna to frown as his brow furrowed, his hand gripping Nyx’s a touch tighter as his other hand took up Crowe’s previous place in smoothing back Nyx’s hair. Not a gesture of comfort he’d usually employ, but it had worked to calm Nyx earlier and that’s all that mattered here. </p><p>“Hey, sh, just focus on breathing.” Pelna soothed, throwing a glance towards where Crowe was rummaging through the medical bag whilst Libertus and Luche vehemently argued, “No unnecessary talking for you I’m afraid. Doesn’t seem like it agrees with you right now anyway.”</p><p>Pelna gave Nyx’s hand a firm squeeze, “But I’m right here if you need something. Just keep breathing for us. Nice and easy.” </p><p>Clenching his eyes shut as a shudder went through his frame, his entire body tensing at unrelenting agony that clawed up his torso. Nyx struggled to keep his breaths even. Inhaling and exhaling despite the pain and hitch within his chest. Pelna’s continued murmured reminders helped ensure he didn’t hold his breath nor forget to take another once one was spent. </p><p>“Lib—… ” Nyx gasped, unable to complete the single name, let alone ask for Crowe as well and for Pelna to stay. </p><p>“You want Libertus?” Pelna asked, unable to dredge up the firmness to scold Nyx over talking when it was to ask for his friend to be at his side. </p><p>Then at seeing the minuscule head nod from his downed brother, Pelna turned towards where Libertus and Luche were still verbally going at it. Pitching his voice loud enough to be heard over the argument and the general encampment ambience, he shouted Libertus’ name. </p><p>The other ‘glaive was quick to turn towards him, Pelna could see the concern, borderline fretting, on Libertus’ features when he inclined his head to indicate Nyx’s supine form and shouted, “He’s asking for you!” </p><p>Libertus disregarded protocol along with any further conversation with Luche to run back over towards where they had Nyx laid out with Pelna keeping watch. The smaller ‘glaive just finished assuring Nyx Libertus was coming as he stepped up, smoothly Pelna stood and stood back to allow Libertus to take his place. </p><p>“Hey, heard you’re asking for me.” Libertus said in a way of greeting, taking up Nyx’s lax hand in his, “I’m here.” </p><p>Nyx tried to grasp Libertus’ hand back, his fingers curling a slight. Although the pressure remained feeble, Libertus smiled at the contact, recognising the effort his friend was putting into fighting and that he wasn’t too far gone yet. Even though all colour had been leached from his features, and his blue eyes were glazed, seeming to lose focus then gain it, only to lose it again. </p><p>“Hang in there, buddy.” Libertus encouraged, leaning closer to catch the other’s eye and stress his words, “Just a little longer then you’ll be back at the Citadel and they’ll set you to rights. You’ll be back here before you know it.” </p><p>His words managed to draw a twitch of Nyx’s lips. The old joke of the Citadel staff being too good at their jobs since canon fodder was so much more difficult to come by in Insomnia than it was in Niflheim. Although Nyx was wild enough to want exactly that; to be fixed up and sent right back out. Six, a majority of them were. Libertus included. Those who weren’t usually washed out before indoctrination training ended. </p><p>Nyx swallowed with difficulty, gathering a breath, he tried to speak again, “P-el’a… Cre…” </p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be talking, Nyx.” Libertus reminded him, although he understood the want behind the broken speech easily enough, having grown up together had given Libertus an insight into Nyx and vice versa. He knew what Nyx wanted without needing to ask, thus he quickly waved Pelna back over and called to Crowe, beckoning her over as well. </p><p>“They’re coming. They’re here, Nyx.” Assured Libertus, rubbing his thumb along Nyx’s hand whilst he did the same over Nyx’s stubbled cheek from where his hand came to rest near cupping his face. </p><p>“Right here.” Pelna leaned close with a subdued smile, a hand resting gingerly on Nyx’s shoulder. </p><p>“And here.” Crowe intertwined their fingers together, leaning in as well to ensure he knew they were all right there with him, “We’re not going anywhere.” </p><p>Nyx made a low hum noise in lieu of words, a sound of contentment over them being with him. Attempting to offer a smile, small and wavering it was, they still smiled in return. A touch watery yet endlessly fond. </p><p>The moment was interrupted by Luche swiftly coming up to crouch at the end of the stretcher, “Communique in from Wall F.O.B. The storms cleared enough for them to dispatch a bird.” </p><p>“About time.” Libertus groused, looking back down to Nyx, “Hear that, Nyx? Finally managed to get you a ride out of here.” </p><p>A soft grunt of acknowledgement came from Nyx, followed by a rasped, “Fin-ally.” </p><p>It brought forth a series of chuckles from the rest of them, honest humour mixed with a sorrowful tinge. Nyx was still Nyx even in the worst of circumstances. His sense of humour and dedication to those he cared for always shined through, in spite of suffering severe injury and enduring it without much relief for hours. Nothing could snuff those chivalrous traits. </p><p>They all stayed at his side. Periodically Libertus would comb his fingers through his hair, whilst he and Crowe held Nyx’s hand. Pelna would keep up intermittent streams of lighthearted comments and smiles. Attempting to starve off their flagging hope and maintain Nyx’s fading attention. Him having grown more quiet and withdrawn as the minutes ticked by. </p><p>Wilfully Nyx remained conscious, albeit weak and fuzzy, but he kept his eyes open. Bleary blue gaze slowly trailing towards whomever was speaking, blinking sluggishly, or staring at them each in turn for several moments a piece. It was heartening as it was worrisome. </p><p>“Dustoff inbound!” </p><p>Came the call from a ‘glaive none of them could name since their attention was solely on the helicopter eating up the kilks towards their location. It was an elationary sight given the hell this night had been, even though it was only noticeable by a faint outline and the red lights against the moonlit night sky. </p><p>Libertus turned back towards Nyx, “MEDEVAC’s come and you’ve got a first-class ticket on it.”</p><p>Nyx made a short groaning noise in the back of his throat, which Libertus shushed him gently, continuing once the other calmed, “We’ll be right behind you in the vans, we're being relieved, got that? But you’ve got to go on ahead.” </p><p>Libertus ran his hand over Nyx’s hair, before he leaned his head down to gently press his forehead to Nyx’s to softly plead, “Wait up for us, okay hero?” </p><p>Feeling a fear that’d lingered in the background of his mind all night reared its head that Nyx may not be there to welcome them back, for nothing could stop a determined reaper, had spurred Libertus’ request. He shuddered lightly at the dark turn his thoughts had taken him. </p><p>But a trembling squeeze of his hand told Libertus that Nyx had heard him and even if he hadn’t understood entirely in his state, the other was aware enough to realise it was important and Nyx rarely disappointed when he was needed. </p><p>Leaning back, Libertus ran his fingers along his hair one last time. Offering a shiny-eyed smile, he made room for Pelna and Crowe to bid farewell. None of them actually said the words goodbye, for the heavyweight and dual meaning of those words felt damning to utter. Instead opting for reassuring touches, soft smiles, and affectionate words. </p><p>The camouflage painted bird came in close and circled around, it’s downdraft kicking up its own minor sandstorm as it flew low and landed a proper distance away. Luche came jogging up to their position a moment later. </p><p>“They’re ready.” Luche crouched by the end of the stretcher, ready to help bear it to the helicopter. </p><p>“All right. We’ll see you soon, Nyx.” Crowe gave Nyx’s fingers one last brief squeeze before she moved down towards the end of the litter next to Luche, whilst Pelna moved to take up one of the poles at the head of the stretcher and Libertus followed suit after too giving Nyx’s hand a final squeeze. </p><p>“On three.” Luche again instructed as per protocol, “One, two, three.” </p><p>They lifted in a single motion and keeping the stretcher level, they hurried over towards where the helicopter’s door was being slid open. The flight medic was crouched at the entrance, ready to receive the stretcher and patient. As one they came up then hefted the litter onto the floor of the helicopter, sliding it along until it was centred where the flight medic wanted it. </p><p>Libertus tapped a finger against Nyx’s boot twice in quick session, a seemingly age-old silent gesture of affection. Two taps of that specific rhythm against a boot, or a hand, or on a door. Letting the other know with need of words, or even looks, that they were near. That they weren’t alone. To hang in there. To ground or to remind. A final shared moment before he saw Nyx off. </p><p>He was the last to step back, only a few seconds behind the rest as it was more paramount to get Nyx in the air and headed to medical aid. But neither of the four that brought Nyx from the field strayed far, watching the helicopter’s door shut and the handful of moments it took for it to lift off the ground. Watching until its shape was lost to the light star studded darkness of a fading night.<br/>
… … … … </p><p>Dragged from depths of a dreamless sleep by the continued prodding of something against Libertus’ ribs. An irritatingly ceaseless action that seemed undeterred, even when in a fit of groggy annoyance Libertus had flung an uncoordinated hand towards the general direction of whatever was poking him. Although his hand had hit nothing , nor could he sense much past the sleep fogged nature of his mind at the moment. </p><p>It seemed he had a mysterious imp disturbing his sleep , surely had it been an emergency or had he been summoned elsewhere, the waking would have been accompanied by words and much more urgency than it held now. Thus not fighting the claim of sleep any further than to lethargically mumble out a handful of words. </p><p>“Mhm, five more minutes, ma.” </p><p>A breathy chuckle met his words, the sound a familiar one. Despite the hoarse quality it held, Libertus would know that laugh anywhere. </p><p>Sitting bolt upright, audibly hearing the joints along his spine crack and feeling his muscles protest to the swift movement after so many hours spent inert. Those little trifles to seeing Nyx’s eyes open, mere slits of blue beneath pale lids, but clear and coherent in the warmth of recognition that seemed to brighten the azure colour there. </p><p>“Oh, you bastard.” Libertus breathed, heart hammering in reminiscent of the fear he’d felt for his friend’s life the past few days, as he reached forward to clasp his hands gingerly around Nyx’s lower arm, “Should have known your stubborn ass would win out in the end. Worried myself for no reason, but you’re still a bastard for making me doubt how well I know you.” </p><p>Nyx offered up a minuscule smile, the single expression conveying an apology and happiness at seeing Libertus that words couldn’t. </p><p>“Just keeping you on your toes.” Nyx’s voice held a raspy note that bespoke of its disuse, fatigue and minor disorientation that came with waking after so long asleep adding to its softness, but tempering none of the good humour his words were coloured in. </p><p>Libertus laughed outright, the sound a slight desperate. His vision blurring along its edges, a wetness appearing there as relief and several days’ worth of fretting threatened to finally overrun the dam. Swallowing thickly, he simply patted Nyx on the arm. Unable to form words then, only capable of blinking rapidly to dispel the collected tears and repeatedly reassuring himself that his friend was awake. Something that had been put into question of ever happening again this last few days. </p><p>“Hey, I’m all right.” Voice still soft, but holding more conviction than prior, Nyx sought to ease Libertus’ mounting distress, “A bit confused about how long I’ve been out. And what happened. But I’m all right now.”</p><p>Libertus nodded, reminding himself that Nyx had only just woke up. He didn’t need to begin worrying over him, or anyone until he was once again on his feet. Needing to erase that small furrow that was beginning to draw down at his friend’s brow, he reached down to clasp Nyx’s hand. Mindful of the IV in his wrist and the pulse ox monitor clipped onto his forefinger, his grip gentle but steady and reassuring. </p><p>“Yeah, you are.” The words were both a confirmation and reminder to himself, “But not to the point where you can leave that bed, so don’t go trying to, hear me? I’m going to go alert the doctor so she can come check on you.” </p><p>Before Nyx could even open his mouth to offer any word of agreeance or denial, Libertus had already stood and fled out the door. Too late was his action, limbs still sluggish, of reaching out a hand to physically halt his friend as his words were too slow to gain a voice. </p><p>Easing back against the pillow behind his head, a heavy sigh blowing past his lips in a single gush of air. Resigned to wait until Libertus returned and readying to brave the prodding that came with every doctor seemed so fond of doing to their patients. Whilst wondering how long it’d take before Libertus could visit again, and when he’d bring Crowe and Pelna along with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>A/N:</b> I could scream because this got so much longer than I had planned , I had outlined it &amp; guessed around 4k words , but when it came to writing it , it just kept growing &amp; growing ! So here we are at 11k+ words &amp; that’s why it’s stopped where it has. I think it’s a rather good point to do so. Nyx is fine &amp; everyone is back safe. I apologise if I started to lose momentum near the end there.</p><p>Yes , there will be a second part to this. Although it won’t follow the bingo prompt all that much I’m afraid so i'm debating making it as a separate story or having it be a second chapter to this one. Either way I think another part is needed as it’ll add more closure here &amp; I'm a sucker for brot4 fluff with this lot. I can’t get enough of it &amp; I have a fourth of it written up already so I can’t let it just sit. If you're interested as well , keep an eye out for it !</p><p>Please if you feel so inclined leave a comment or review , whether it’s constructive criticism or a reaction whether good / bad / etc. or simple ‘i liked or didn’t like it’ , I’d appreciate it ! I’d as well like to know what you thought of Aero if you could ? But as always never feel obligated to do so , if you are merely here to read , that’s all right as well. </p><p><b>Notes : </b>I debated heavily over the usage of first names over last names on the commlinks , as during the whole film we hear them use first names ( even stiff &amp; stern Drautos uses first names when in combat / reporting situation ) , but last names are used in official communication in the military , yet I wasn’t sure if this was just a mistake by the filmmakers or if it was something unique to the Kingsglaive given that they aren’t Lucian &amp; have carried over a system of address from their own lands , especially if a last name would be shared by many in a hunting party / militia group thus it would be confusing to call out a last name when a father / brother / uncle would all respond at once instead of the one needed ?<br/>Think of in Pirates of the Caribbean : Dead Man’s Chest when ‘Turner’ was called out to fix a line , &amp; both Will Turner &amp; his father Bill Turner reacted to it and it caused a mess of a situation. It’d be like that , thus they carried over the tradition of first name address instead of last name.<br/>Not sure if I explained myself well here , but given that reasoning , I decided to stick with first names as we hear in the film. I could just be thinking too much into it. </p><p><b>Notes#2 : </b>The allusion to the childhood incident regarding the canyon will be expanded on in another story as I have another square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card that will fit that one rather nicely. So if anyone is curious over the details that go into that incident, keep a lookout for it. </p><p><b>Note#3  :</b> Ravening ( adj or verb ) to hunt for prey. It’s an archaic term , but I figured it fit since Galahd seems to be a place steeped in tradition that bonds the people together yet is progressive &amp; looks towards the future they wish to give to their descendants. So an archaic term but that now has even more meaning &amp; symbolism to it as time has gone by for the Galahdian people. </p><p><b>Note#4 : </b>Whilst canteens are rather obsolete because camelbaks are much accessible &amp; can carry a several litres of water at most , I have the ‘glaives using canteens when at a haven or base to keep with the ‘underpaid &amp; underfunded’ aspect that seems to be a theme for them as a whole. Like Pelna’s comment of ‘refugees not getting paid enough for this’ , Nyx’s flat looking very tiny &amp; sparse , the fact Libertus’ leg is bandaged &amp; he's on crutches instead of having been given a potion or elixir ( there could have been other reasons for this too but point still stands ) could be that it’s cheaper to do that than buy a magic item , and the fact that the Crownsguard seems to be better outfitted than the Kingsglaive.</p><p><b>Note#5 : </b>“those flavoured q-tip things” that Libertus mentions are flavoured glycerin swabs that are used in mouth care for patients with hmu of their oral fluid intake that have dry mouth &amp; are uncomfortable with it. It helps with it by stimulating saliva production. These can be bad for your teeth if used in excess though. </p><p><b>Note#6 :</b> I make mention of a ‘skirmish at Aeternos’ , a ‘battle of Siduslux’ ,  &amp; a ‘time in Mynbrum’ , these will be explained in later stories that connect to this one. Aeternos &amp; Siduslux are made up places by me that I will go into more detail in the stories to follow. Whereas Mynbrum is the name of a canonm in-game haven in Cleigne. It’s near the river at Wenneth Riverhead parking spot. </p><p><b>Note#7 : </b>Now some of the acronyms used in here :<br/>F.O.B stands for forward operating base.<br/>E.T.A stands for estimated time of arrival.<br/>NPA stands for nasopharyngeal airway.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>A/N:</b> I could scream because this got so much longer than I had planned , I had outlined it &amp; guessed around 4k words , but when it came to writing it , it just kept growing &amp; growing ! So here we are at 11k+ words &amp; that’s why it’s stopped where it has. I think it’s a rather good point to do so. Nyx is fine &amp; everyone is back safe. I apologise if I started to lose momentum near the end there.</p><p>Yes , there will be a second part to this. Although it won’t follow the bingo prompt all that much I’m afraid so i'm debating making it as a separate story or having it be a second chapter to this one. Either way I think another part is needed as it’ll add more closure here. If you're interested as well , keep an eye out for it !</p><p>Please if you feel so inclined tap the kudos button or leave a comment , whether it’s constructive criticism or a reaction whether good / bad / etc. or simple ‘i liked or didn’t like it’ , I’d appreciate it !</p><p><b>Notes : </b>I debated heavily over the usage of first names over last names on the commlinks , as during the whole film we hear them use first names ( even stiff &amp; stern Drautos uses first names when in combat / reporting situation ) , but last names are used in official communication in the military , yet I wasn’t sure if this was just a mistake by the filmmakers or if it was something unique to the Kingsglaive given that they aren’t Lucian &amp; have carried over a system of address from their own lands , especially if a last name would be shared by many in a hunting party / militia group thus it would be confusing to call out a last name when a father / brother / uncle would all respond at once instead of the one needed ?</p><p><b>Notes#2 : </b>The allusion to the childhood incident regarding the canyon will be expanded on in another story as I have another square on my <i>Bad Things Happen Bingo<i> card that will fit that one rather nicely. So if anyone is curious over the details that go into that incident, keep a lookout for it. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i><b>Note#3  :</b> Ravening ( adj or verb ) to hunt for prey. It’s an archaic term , but I figured it fit since Galahd seems to be a place steeped in tradition that bonds the people together yet is progressive &amp; looks towards the future they wish to give to their descendants. So an archaic term but that now has even more meaning &amp; symbolism to it as time has gone by for the Galahdian people. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><b>Note#4 : </b>Whilst canteens are rather obsolete because camelbaks are much accessible &amp; can carry a several litres of water at most , I have the ‘glaives using canteens when at a haven or base to keep with the ‘underpaid &amp; underfunded’ aspect that seems to be a theme for them as a whole. Like Pelna’s comment of ‘refugees not getting paid enough for this’ , Nyx’s flat looking very tiny &amp; sparse , the fact Libertus’ leg is bandaged &amp; he's on crutches instead of having been given a potion or elixir ( there could have been other reasons for this too but point still stands ) could be that it’s cheaper to do that than buy a magic item , and the fact that the Crownsguard seems to be better outfitted than the Kingsglaive.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><b>Note#5 : </b>“those flavoured q-tip things” that Libertus mentions are flavoured glycerin swabs that are used in mouth care for patients with hmu of their oral fluid intake that have dry mouth &amp; are uncomfortable with it. It helps with it by stimulating saliva production. These can be bad for your teeth if used in excess though. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><b>Note#6 :</b> I make mention of a ‘skirmish at Aeternos’ , a ‘battle of Siduslux’ ,  &amp; a ‘time in Mynbrum’ , these will be explained in later stories that connect to this one. Aeternos &amp; Siduslux are made up places by me that I will go into more detail in the stories to follow. Whereas Mynbrum is the name of a canonm in-game haven in Cleigne. It’s near the river at Wenneth Riverhead parking spot. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><b>Note#7 : </b>Now some of the acronyms used in here :<br/>F.O.B stands for forward operating base.<br/>E.T.A stands for estimated time of arrival.<br/>NPA stands for nasopharyngeal airway.</i>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>